


Please, Don't Go

by goddessdodo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hyungwon wants to die and Wonho begs him not to, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karen the land lady, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sad Chae Hyungwon, Strangers, Wonho is really friendly, Wonho wants to help Hyungwon, hyungwon is suicidal, it's emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdodo/pseuds/goddessdodo
Summary: Hyungwon and Wonho live in adjacent apartments and their bedrooms are on opposite side of a very thin wall. One night, an insomniac Wonho hears Hyungwon crying at 1 am. He knocks and asks what's wrong. And they talk through the wall all night long.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 47
Collections: Monsta X Sad Stories





	Please, Don't Go

Hoseok normally doesn't go home so early and by early he means 11 PM. Because of work, he's stuck from 8 PM to 12 AM. He works as a cashier at a 7-Eleven store just to get by since he's living alone. Good thing, it pays quite well. Earlier, his boss told him to go home and rest, maybe because he looked like a walking corpse with visible dark circles and chapped lips. Maybe he's just sorry for him.

He yawned as he climbed his way to the 4th floor where his crappy apartment was. When he reached his floor, he was greeted by his landlady- more like being halted by her.

"You're home early." She raised a brow at him. "Are you going to pay me for your rent now?"

Hoseok sighed, ruffling his hair in annoyance, not to the landlady but to himself because he forgot to visit the bank and deposit money for rent on Karen's account. She'll never stop bugging him for this.

"Hmm?" She crossed her arms, her crossing brow could probably reach the heavens at how she's trying to taunt Hoseok.

"Tomorrow." Hoseok scooted to her side to get to his room. "I promise, Karen." He said, yawning.

"That's what you said yesterday, Lee Hoseok. If you keep up with this, I will personally throw all your things out of this building."

Hoseok just kept nodding at her, purposely trying to block her out of his thoughts, as he walked towards his door. Room 445, it said. He reached into his pockets in search for his keys.

"Oh! It's a miracle!" Hoseok yawned again before he turned to face Karen who was now peering on the newly arrived Hyungwon, Hoseok's neighbor. "I thought your sorry ass returned to your dad's place because you've been 1 week late for this month's rent."

Hyungwon didn't respond to Karen's remarks and just walked towards his door, literally just next to where Hoseok was standing on. When their gazes locked with each other, Hoseok saw sadness across Hyungwon's face and his eyes were very close to tearing up. It worried Hoseok though they don't really know each other much just that they're neighbors.

"What?" Hyungwon asked, even his voice- though quite sassy- sounded very sad. Hoseok could only ask why in his mind.

"Nothing--" He didn't let Hoseok speak since he had already opened his door and went inside.

"I wonder what's wrong." Hoseok asked in his thoughts.

"That kid never learns to respect. Oh, if only his father didn't beat him up most of the times, I would've kicked him out for good." Hoseok literally forgot Karen still standing behind him.

"His father does what?"

Karen sighed before she pointed at him. "Your rent. Tomorrow or you get thrown out." With that said, she went downstairs, leaving Hoseok completely confused and worried.

But what else could he do?

Nothing.

Opening the lock, Hoseok went inside his apartment. Not switching the lights on and just made use of the street lights outside his window, he threw his bag on the floor as he jumped on his bed. The first thing he was supposed to do was to shower but now that he's laying on his bed, he's just feeling too lazy.

As he laid on his back, just staring at the ceiling, he thought of Hyungwon. He thought of how sad he looked and sounded. He thought of the abuse he's been experiencing by his father. How come a beautiful person like Hyungwon had to experience such misfortune?

Hoseok would definitely lie if he said he didn't find Hyungwon attractive. The first time he met him, he was in awe. He looked so chic and sophisticated. He moved next door just a few months ago. But he was quite the snob. When Hoseok introduced himself on his first day in his new apartment, Hyungwon practically just let him talk. He questioned why an elite-looking person like Hyungwon landed in a dump apartment.

But maybe it has something to do with his father. Or maybe there's more to it than what Karen was saying?

Hoseok sighed. He took his phone out of his pockets and checked the time. 12:02 AM. He should really be sleeping anytime soon now. He still has to work part time as a waiter tomorrow morning. He needed the money to pay for his rent. He got up, picked up a towel and went into the bathroom.

People say showering at night is bad for the body but Hoseok wouldn't be able to sleep soundly knowing he's not fresh and clean. So he showered, taking his time singing and humming to songs as he bathed.

After showering, he slipped into his pajamas and settled comfortably on his bed. He stared at the ceiling as he normally do before he falls into drowsiness and he waited. He waited to sleep. He waited for his eyelids to fall and bring him to paradise in dreams. But he couldn't.

"Damn." He kept thinking about Hyungwon. He's worrying a lot about someone he barely knew of. "I need to get my mind off him."

He reached out to his bag and picked his rubik's' cube. Just to keep his mind preoccupied about trying to solve the cube than Hyungwon's situation, he played. The light from the streets isn't that bright but is enough to challenge himself by playing in the dark.

He twisted and turned corners to corners, busying himself with the cube. He wanted to beat his co-worker's fast record. This wanting to be better made him furious that he threw the cube aside.

_Blag!_

He must've thrown it way too harshly that it put a hole on the wall. He checked on the damage, slightly nervous since he has yet to pay Karen but he's already breaking the apartment. But it wasn't that big. It could be fixed, maybe.

_Sniff. Sniff._

Hoseok's eyes widened at the sound.

"Is there a ghost?" His slightly scaredy-cat self started to shiver. For the one year he has stayed in this apartment, he's never had a ghost experienced but there could be a first for everything, right?

_Sniff. Sniff._

Hoseok gasped. The sound was too close to him. It came from the wall. He bent over, putting his ear on the wall as he waited for another sound.

Sobs.

His eyes widened. It was Hyungwon. He was crying. Just then, Hoseok remembered Karen telling him that he shouldn't be loud all the time or cause a ruckus that'll disturb anyone because the walls are very thin. He also remembered that his bedroom was adjacent to the bedroom of the apartment beside his- Hyungwon's. He can hear Hyungwon sobbing.

_Knock. Knock._

"H-Hello?" He called out. He hurriedly put his ear on the wall. But instead of getting a reply, he only heard a gasp and he could sense Hyungwon tensing up. "P-Please don't be scared. Or get nervous. I mean... I'm just wondering if you're okay--"

"Who are you?" Hyungwon asked, very tensed. Hoseok could feel the tension from his shaky voice

"I'm Hoseok, from room 445. I'm your neighbor. We saw each other earlier." Hoseok could hear Hyungwon sighing from the other room. "I don't mean to be rude nor straightforward but a-are you okay? I can hear you crying from here."

Hyungwon was silent. Hoseok literally put his ear closer to the wall in hope of hearing from Hyungwon's response because his voice is too shaky or too soft after crying.

"H-Hyungwon?" He started to feel uneasy at the other's silence. "I know we don't know each other much but I'm here to listen. I'm here for you. Just talk to me, okay?"

And Hyungwon replied. But in painful sobs. Hoseok didn't know how it was possible but his heart broke hearing those cries. It was all too desperate, too sad, too lonely.

"Hyungwon? J-Just tell me." He could even feel himself tearing up because of the other's breakdown. "I'm here. I won't judge you."

"I'm just... I'm just tired of this." Hyungwon softly said.

"About what? Tired of what?"

Hyungwon heaved a sigh. "My life."

Hoseok clenched his fists as a silent tear fell from his eyes. Right after Hyungwon's words came more painful sobs. It all seemed like daggers flying directly at Hoseok's heart. It was unbearable to hear such pain.

"I'm tired of living like this. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to live. This life is just not working out for me anymore. I just want to go--"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Please..." Hoseok put his hand on the wall, trying to reach out to Hyungwon. "Please don't go."

Hyungwon let out a laugh, a sarcastic one. "You don't even know who I am. Why are you telling me that? Why are you telling me to stay when I'm just a stranger in your life?"

"Tell me then." Hoseok whispered softly on the wall as he closed his eyes. "Tell me who you are and I'll tell you who I am. Let's not be strangers. Let me be someone so I can tell you to stay."

Hyungwon was silent for quite a while. No sobs, no sighs, no response. Nothing. But Hoseok can hear him breathing and that's a response he just wanted to get.

Hoseok shifted closer to the wall, resting his head on it so his ear could easily hear whatever Hyungwon might say or do.

He let out a shaky sigh. "Karen said something about your father earlier. She said he hurts you. Why?"

He could hear Hyungwon shift closer to the wall since he could hear his slow breathing. There were literally close to each other but still... so far.

"My mom left us years ago for another man. My dad puts his anger on me just because I look like her... and it disgusts him." Hyungwon paused for a second just trying to maintain his breathing. "I stayed away from him that's why I'm staying in here. But I couldn't just be at peace, knowing my little brother is still with him. Everytime I try to take him away, my father beats me... and my brother. He threatens to kill him if I still take him away."

"Why didn't you call the police on him?" Hoseok asked softly.

"He's a powerful businessman. He's adored even by those shitheads. He acts like a good father to everyone but behind doors, he's just the worse."

So Hyungwon is from an elite household.

"I can't even continue to live here anymore. I don't have money to pay Karen. My father blocked my accounts. I'm broke and I don't know what to do anymore. No one could even help me. I mean why would they? There's just no hope for me living in this world--"

"I can help you out. I'll help you out on anything, Hyungwon. Just live. Please, God, just don't go." He put his hand on the wall, hoping Hyungwon could see him, hoping he could feel him reaching out for him.

Another silence fell between them. Then again, Hoseok was thankful he could still hear breathing.

"Why are you doing this?" Hyungwon whispered. "Why are like this? I don't deserve it. If I become homeless in the streets, if I become crazy, if I just bled to death, you shouldn't care. You shouldn't waste your time and effort on me--"

"Do you have a dog?"

Hoseok cut him off. He knew Hyungwon was close to tearing up again so he interrupted him. He didn't want to hear those desperate sobs.

"I had a dog once. It was a golden retriever. I named her Prawn because she liked prawns too much. They said dogs can be allergic to seafoods so I was really hysterical when my dad accidentally dropped steamed prawn on the floor and she ate it. I was yelling so bad because I thought she would die. I even cried."

Hoseok laughed at the cute memory from his teenage years. What he did not expect was laughter coming from the other room. Hyungwon's laughter.

"Prawn loved to run around the house. She loved to open doors and just run around the rooms. Once, I was showering and then she opened the door--"

Hoseok didn't even get to finish the story because Hyungwon burst into laughter. Though it was embarrassing to share such a memory, he deemed it necessary just to make Hyungwon laugh. He couldn't even say he regretted it. Hyungwon has such a beautiful laugh.

It took a while before Hyungwon recovered. Hoseok learned that he should limit his jokes or embarrassing moments because Hyungwon won't stop laughing. Hoseok couldn't help but laugh too. His laugh was contagious.

"I never had a dog. But I had a cat." Hyungwon breathed a chuckle. "It was a stray. I saved it but it ran away after a few weeks."

"I wanted to have cats before. One I could name Bomi and one, Yeoreum." Hoseok said solemnly. "Back when we had Prawn, she hated cats so much so we couldn't adopt because of her. She's cute. Our possessive doggo."

"You spoke in past tense. What... what happened to Prawn?"

Hoseok smiled pitifully. "She died along with my parents."

"What?" Hyungwon stuttered. "What do you mean?"

Hoseok stayed silent for a bit. He wanted to contain himself. He didn't want to trigger Hyungwon's emotions when he had just stopped crying. But deep inside Hoseok, he was crying. After all, who wouldn't mourn at the death of his family.

"It was my graduation day. They were driving from Anyang but they got into an accident. They couldn't even see me raise my diploma." As he said those words, tears fell from his eyes. But he spoke as if he's okay. Good thing there was a wall in between them, he wouldn't want Hyungwon to see him crying like this.

"I'm so sorry."

Hoseok wiped the tears and chuckled. "It's alright. I guess it was their time. Not everyone can be so lucky to be living in this world."

Hyungwon was silenced. That hit him deep. While a lot of people are wanting to live, Hyungwon struggled to continue living. But he was super close earlier. He would've ended the pain, the suffering, earlier but he couldn't. He was stopped. By Hoseok.

"That's why..." Hyungwon turned to face the wall on his bedroom. Hoseok's voice calling him and surprisingly comforting him. "Stay. Please don't go. You're important in this world, you're just a little lost but you'll be found again."

Hyungwon felt tears building up in his eyes, not because of the pain. But because he was happy. For many months, he has missed being important. All those time, he felt like shit and very worthless. It was nice that someone was calling him important.

"And if you ever feel so down again, just knock. I'll be here for you, to listen to you, to comfort you, to be your friend. I'll help you, Hyungwon."

Those words. God, those words started something in Hyungwon. It kickstart his heart to beat again.

"Thank you, Hoseok." Hyungwon said with an earnest smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hoseok took his phone and checked the time. It's almost 2 AM now. Aren't you gonna sleep?" He asked.

Hyungwon yawned silently, hoping Hoseok didn't hear it. "I don't feel like sleeping yet." He reasoned. "And... you?"

"Insomnia kicked in." Hoseok sighed. He had already concluded that he'll be late tomorrow at work. He just hoped that their lady boss would be in the mood to get flirted on. It's how he gets away from penalties.

"Let's just talk then." Hyungwon suggested, lying comfortably on his bed while his head rested so close to the wall as if he's talking to it. "Well, if you want to."

"It's alright for me."

Hoseok laid on his back, similar to Hyungwon. If they didn't have a wall in between them, they would probably have their faces in front of each other.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hoseok asked.

Hyungwon chuckled. "So your dog saw you naked?"

"What the fuck?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was sad. I think it helped me a bit. And I hope it helped you too if you're experiencing stress or anything.


End file.
